Love of Doom
by Asuka Yagami
Summary: Dib y Zim tienen un encuentro amoroso, pero alguien los descubre. LEMON
1. Chapter 1

_**LOVE OF DOOM**_

_**INVADER ZIM FANFIC**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Invader Zim ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Jhonen Vasquez y a Nickelodeon.

_**NOTA: **_Este fic contiene ZaDR (Zim And Dib Romance) con un poco de Lemon… El inicio les dirá todo.

ºººººººº

¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo? Muchas personas han tenido sexo, y por varias razones en varias circunstancias. Por ansias, por amor, por diversión, etc. ¿Y con quién lo has tenido? Con tu pareja, con algún desconocido, con un amigo, con tu hermano (?). Pero a fin de cuentas, es sexo y sólo eso. Y causa mucho placer.

Para Zim y Dib es como una droga realmente adictiva. Todas las noches, Zim va a casa de Dib y se encierran en la habitación de éste, para hacer el amor con mucha pasión.

Pero esto es un secreto que nadie debe saber. Y durante cuatro años, esto ha permanecido en secreto… Pero como cualquier secreto, algún día tenía que descubrirse.

Usualmente en las noches Gaz se duerme muy temprano y con el MP3 encendido para no tener que escuchar las cosas raras que puede hablar su hermano. Y el Profesor Membrana, como es sabido, no se encuentra en casa a lo más una noche a la semana. Eso lo hacía una invitación 100% abierta a cualquiera que quisiera acostarse con Dib.

_Y ese era Zim._

Una de tantas noches, Zim nuevamente se encontraba en la habitación de Dib… En cuanto llegó, platicaron un poco, pero ambos sabían –o más bien querían- que no iba a durar ni cinco minutos esa plática. Se quedaron viendo fijamente los ojos un breve momento, y Dib tomó delicadamente el mentón de Zim y le dio un beso. Ese beso lentamente se fue apasionando cada vez más, hasta que Zim tuvo una serie necesidad de meter su lengua en la boca del humano. Jugueteaba con su lengua y con la de Dib rápida y deliciosamente, hasta que al aficionado de Misterios Misteriosos le faltó el aire. Se separó de Zim brevemente y tomó una bocanada de aire. Segundos después, vio a Zim a los ojos nuevamente, y después volvió a besarlo de forma salvaje.

Dib se dirige lentamente al cuello del irken, donde empieza a besarlo, lamerlo, morderlo. Inevitablemente Zim suelta unos cuantos gemidos de placer y dolor. Dib lentamente baja más, hasta llegar al pecho de Zim, donde empieza a lamer un pezón y pellizcar el otro. El irken inevitablemente gemía, y eso excitaba cada vez más a Dib.

—Te gusta todo esto, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Dib, al ver la mirada de excitación de Zim.

—Claro que si. Me encanta.

—Ahora te va a gustar más.

Dib se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, e hizo lo mismo con Zim. Recostó al extraterrestre en la cama, y lentamente entró en él, haciendo que Zim soltara unos gemidos cada vez más fuertes. Dib lo hacía de repente muy rápido, y luego lento, y eso excitaba más a Zim, a quien le faltaba la respiración debido a los besos tan atrapantes que le daba Dib.

—Voltéate. —dijo Dib, al momento en que ponía a Zim boca abajo en la cama. Tomó la cadera del irken y empezó a embestirlo fuertemente. Pasaron así un largo rato hasta que Dib se vino dentro de Zim.

Ambos estaban agotados. Se acostaron en la cama y se pusieron siquiera unos shorts. Se encontraban abrazados y dispuestos a dormir, cuando se escuchó la puerta abrir.

—Papá… —dijo Dib que se quedó pasmado, mientras Zim despertaba de su breve sueño, y se daba cuenta de la escena. El profesor Membrana no dijo nada, simplemente cerró la puerta de golpe. Zim estaba nervioso y Dib preocupado.

—Zim, quédate aquí. Yo voy a bajar, pero volveré pronto. Por nada del mundo salgas del cuarto, ¿Está bien?

—Sí, Dib. Pero…

—No digas nada, yo arreglaré esto. —y Dib se puso un pantalón y una camisa y salió de la habitación.

Zim se quedó en la habitación, tal y como le había dicho Dib que hiciera. Se sentó en la cama, y se encogió en la misma, y abrazó sus piernas en cuanto empezó a escuchar los gritos furiosos de padre e hijo. Pasaron unos minutos que parecieron horas, y fue cuando Dib regresó a la habitación.

— ¿Qué pasó Dib? —preguntó Zim preocupado.

—Nada, no pasó nada. —Dib tenía la voz quebrada. Era obvio que la discusión fue muy fuerte. Se sentó en la cama, donde inevitablemente las lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos. Zim lo abrazó fuertemente, intentando consolarlo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

El día siguiente en la escuela, Zim no vio a Dib en todo el día. Le empezó a preocupar lo que haya sido de él. Y en todo el día Dib no apareció. Zim sintió el día demasiado pesado, ya que el humano no se encontraba para alegrarlo, siquiera hacerlo sentir mejor a la noche anterior. Llegó a la base y se encerró en el laboratorio.

En la tarde, recibió un mensaje de Dib. Era bueno siquiera leer algo de él. Al parecer el profesor Membrana lo regañó aún más cuando el irken se fue de la casa, y eso lo hizo sentirse tan mal que terminó enfermándose del coraje. Amaneció con mucha fiebre y una intolerable migraña, por lo que no pudo ir a la escuela. Gaz aún no sabe nada de lo que ocurrió, y era mejor así, ya que a ella le podría afectar en serio, o al menos eso dijo el profesor. Existía una enorme posibilidad de que Zim no pudiera ver más en las noches a Dib, dado que en la mañana escuchó al profesor hablando por teléfono exigiendo colocaran una reja en la ventana de la habitación de su hijo. Pero eso no significaba que no se pudieran ver en la escuela.

Obviamente, Zim no podía hablar a casa de Dib para ver cómo estaba, por lo que tenía que idear un plan "macabro" para lograr su cometido. Y sólo había una persona que estaría dispuesto a arriesgarse con tal de lograr el objetivo del irken.

—Hola Zim, hace tiempo que no me hablabas.

—Keef, ahora más que nunca requeriré de tus habilidades. Necesito que te infiltres a la casa de Dib y le entregues este mensaje.

Para tener 16 años, Keef seguía siendo el mismo tonto infantil de antes. Zim incluso pensaba que se había vuelto más tonto e insoportable, y por supuesto más ignorante.

—Por supuesto Zim. ¿Qué dice?

—¡Cosas que no te interesan! —gritó Zim, para después calmarse. —Confío en ti, Keef, hay vidas que dependen que cumplas esta misión exitosamente.

Keef se encaminó a casa de Dib, recordando la enorme lista de instrucciones que Zim le había dado. En cuanto llegó a casa de Dib, tocó el timbre y segundos después abrieron la puerta.

Gaz fue quien atendió la puerta. Había cambiado bastante en el paso de los años. Su cabello era más corto, y vestía de una manera gótica bastante elegante/llamativa. Aunque algo que jamás iba a cambiar era su adicción a los videojuegos. Ya no jugaba en su consola portátil, ahora tenía un iPad con el cual jugar de forma más libre.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Gaz al ver a Keef. Él había cambiado, aunque sólo un poquito. Su cabello ahora se estaba peinado hacia abajo, y su camisa dejó de ser azul con un arcoíris para ser de color azul rey con el rostro de Happy Noodle Boy.

—Hola Gazlene, soy Keef, del grupo de tu hermano Dib. ¿Puedo pasar? Tengo que darle una nota de la profesora Lindsey.

—Está bien, pero que sea rápido. Papá dijo que Dib esta castigado. —Gaz dejó pasar a Keef y lo llevó hasta el cuarto de Dib.

Habitación de Dib. Seguía con el mismo aspecto lúgubre de cuando era un niño, aunque ahora tenía menos carteles de Misterios Misteriosos. Hace tiempo atrás había dejado la Investigación Paranormal como una carrera y ahora la tomaba como un simple pasatiempo. Seguía investigando los grandes misterios del universo, pero sólo como forma de aprender. Dib se encontraba dormido con su reproductor de música encendido, escuchando _Adore_. Fue cuando Gaz lo despertó bruscamente.

—Dib, despierta, tu amiguito Keef viene a verte.

Algo molesto y asustado, Dib pausó la reproducción de su disco y se talló los ojos. Lo siguiente que vio fue a un chico pelirrojo sonriente parado junto a su cama.

—Hola Dib. Como hoy no fuiste a la escuela, la maestra Lindsey me dijo que te diera esta nota… —en cuando Gaz se alejó de la puerta, Keef empezó a soltar la verdad. —En realidad la nota es de Zim. Estuvo preocupado porque ni hoy ni ayer fuiste a la escuela, por lo que me dijo que te diera esta nota.

—Muchas gracias, Keef. Te lo agradezco, ahora, ¿me puedes dejar? Estoy enfermo, y quiero dormir un poquito.

—Claro amigo…

—No soy tu amigo.

—De acuerdo, amigo. Espero que te recuperes pronto. Mañana te haré un pastel para que te sientas mejor. Nos vemos. —Keef se fue, dejando a Dib solo nuevamente. Antes de volver a dormir, abrió la nota de Zim.

_Mi amadísimo Dib… Eso sonó muy feo:_

_No sabes cuánta falta me has hecho para ser sólo un día sin ti. ¿Cómo es estar enfermo para un humano? ¿Es acaso mortal? Espero no sea así, ya que te necesito para que mi plan de conquistar tu planeta rinda frutos… Aunque se que eso no es necesario mencionarlo. Termino esta breve nota antes que GIR cree otro desastre en la base._

_Te amo._

_Zim._

Dib se sintió mejor al leer la nota. Aunque estaba muy enfermo y necesitaba urgentemente volver a su sueño, eso no le impidió tomar la laptop y empezar a redactar un correo para Zim.

_Mí querido Zim:_

_Agradezco mucho tu nota, me empecé a sentir mejor cuando la leí. También me has hecho falta. Papá dice que no debo verte más, pero sabes que él muy rara vez se encuentra en casa. Prefiero que no nos veamos más en las noches, pero en los días podemos estar tranquilos sin que nadie nos moleste. Intentemos por cualquier medio seguir juntos. Nadie nunca nos va a separar. Incluso después de tu plan de conquista necesito que sigamos juntos._

_Te amo con todo mí ser._

_Dib._


	3. Chapter 3

Dib finalmente regresaba de una fuerte enfermedad a la escuela. Fueron días difíciles, y ahora lo único que quería era ver a Zim y abrazarlo y besarlo como si no lo hubiera visto en siglos. Pero corría riesgo de que alguno de los espías de su padre lo viera y lo alejaran para siempre del irken. Se limitó a sentarse del otro extremo del salón, viendo de vez en cuando a Zim.

Por otra parte, Zim se moría por estar con Dib una vez más. Los últimos días habían sido terribles y lo extrañaba como nunca. Él también sabía que existía cierto riesgo si se dejaba llevar por su primer instinto y corría hacia el joven de cabello negro para besarlo apasionadamente. Fue cuando una nota que pasaron sus compañeros le interrumpió de sus pensamientos "apocalípticos".

_Zim._

_Necesito verte pronto. Te extraño con mucha desesperación. Espero poder verte nuevamente y besarte como nunca antes lo había hecho. Será difícil, pero no imposible. Tendremos que idear un plan para vernos. ¿Te parece?_

Zim rápidamente contestó a la nota, la cual le llegó a Dib, quien la leyó apresurado.

_Acepto tu propuesta. En el descanso idearemos el plan, pues te necesito para seguir adelante. Estos días fueron un martirio para mí. Me alegra que te encuentres bien. Te veré en los bebederos exactamente 7 minutos después del inicio del descanso. Atte: Zim._

Tal y como lo planearon, se vieron brevemente en los bebederos.

—Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que haremos? —preguntó Dib, disimulando que se encontró a Zim por mera coincidencia.

—Se acerca la temporada de exámenes. Puedes decir que vas a estudiar en casa de Keef, pero irás a la mía en su lugar. Es algo demasiado simple, pero es tan simple que nadie sospechará.

—Muy bien, ¿Keef estará dispuesto a ayudarnos?

—Por supuesto, tiene fe ciega en mí.

—Perfecto. ¿Nos veremos esta tarde?

—Si así lo deseas. Te espero a las 3.

Zim se fue al patio, dejando solo a Dib, quien se echó agua al rostro para refrescarse un poco. Nunca pensó que tendría que recurrir a trucos baratos con tal de ver a Zim. Era raro, pero también era emocionante, y si resultaba bien su plan, sería satisfactorio.

De regreso a su casa, Dib se cambió de ropa y sacó un libro para hacer más realista la coartada. Sólo faltaba un pequeño y minúsculo detalle.

— ¿Estudiar con Keef? —Gaz tenía expresión de escéptica. Pero como si no tuviera esa expresión a cada segundo del día.

—En dos semanas hay exámenes. La maestra nos dijo que formáramos parejas de estudio.

—De acuerdo. Así no tendré que aguantarte todo el día. ¿A qué horas regresas?

—Tarde, posiblemente tarde. Pero antes de las 8.

—De acuerdo. Y si repruebas se lo diré a papá.

—Claro, Gaz.

Dib salió de su casa y caminó en círculos un pequeño rato para despistar. Cuando se aseguró que nadie podía observarlo o seguirlo, corrió hacia la casa de Zim. Una vez allí, entró por una de las ventanas de los lados.

En la sala se encontró a GIR, quien comía un plato gigantesco de waffles mientras cantaba alegremente la Canción de la Ruina. Cuando el robotito vio al muchacho de anteojos, no pudo evitar reaccionar de la alegría.

—TE EXTRAÑÉ MUCHO CABEZÓN. —gritó GIR mientras aventaba a un lado el plato y abrazaba enérgicamente a Dib.

— ¡No estoy cabezón! —gritó Dib, para luego volver a hablarle con un poco más de tacto a GIR. — ¿Dónde está Zim?

—El Amo dijo que si venías te esperaba en el piso de abajo.

Dib bajó en el bizarro ascensor de inodoro hasta el piso de abajo, la primer planta baja. Aparentemente no había nadie, lo cual le hizo dudar un poco. Caminó un poco más, no conocía muy bien la casa de Zim, más que la parte de arriba. Caminó un poco más cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño camino de pétalos morados. Siguió los mismos, hasta llegar a una habitación pintada totalmente de color vino, con pequeños detalles blancos. Obviamente era la habitación de Zim, pero la pregunta ahora era, ¿Dónde estaba Zim?

Dib sintió un cálido abrazo por la espalda, y escuchó cómo alguien conocido le decía _Te extrañé tanto._

—Yo también te extrañé, Zim. —Dib se volteó para ver los hermosos ojos rosados de Zim, y luego dejarle un tibio beso en la boca.

La ausencia de ambos cuerpos creaba una increíble desesperación, la cual hacía que ambos quisieran desnudarse en ese mismo momento. Pero Dib no iba a dejar que las cosas fluyeran tan rápido. A fin de cuentas, posiblemente era él el que más extrañaba tener a Zim en la misma cama.

Dib tomó a Zim de la cintura y fue acercándolo lentamente a su cuerpo. En el momento en que estuvieron ambos pecho a pecho, al pelinegro le fue totalmente inevitable el tomar una de las antenas de Zim y empezar a acariciarla. Como resultado de aquella acción, el irken soltó pequeños gemidos, sus antenas eran las partes más sensibles de su anatomía, y el sentir las suaves manos de Dib acariciándolas era algo delicioso.

Mientras una mano estaba ocupada acariciando la antena de Zim, la otra se iba deslizando cuidadosamente por debajo de la camisa del irken. Los gemidos de Zim se hacían más fuertes conforme Dib iba acariciando cada distinta parte de su cuerpo, besando su cuello, y finalmente deshaciéndose de la camisa de Zim.

—Extrañabas todo esto, ¿Verdad, Zimmy?

—Cómo no extrañarlo, es tan delicioso.

Dib sonrió ante esta respuesta, y empujó violentamente a Zim a la cama, donde se puso sobre él mientras de deshacía de su camisa. Ambos estaban sólo en pantalones, los cuales se despidieron muy rápido junto con la ropa interior. Zim estaba muy exitado, y necesitaba tener a Dib dentro de él lo más pronto posible.

—Espera sólo un momento, mi amor. Quiero jugar un poco más.

Dicho esto, Dib empezó a lamer el pecho del irken lentamente, pasó la lengua por sus pezones y cada vez iba bajando más. Zim gemía en voz baja, pero cuando el humano llegó lo más bajo posible, subió estruendosamente el tono de su voz al sentir la boca del pelinegro sobre su miembro. Dib hacía el oral con mucha lujuria y casi nada de tacto, haciendo que Zim gimiera cada vez más alto, gritaba del placer, hasta que Dib se detuvo.

El chico de ojos marrones tomó las piernas del irken y las abrió, mostrando sus intenciones. Miró a Zim, quien sólo asintió, dándole así permiso de empezar. Dib no lo hizo al momento, sino que observó detenidamente al irken y la expresión de excitación en su rostro. De repente regresó a lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Entró repentinamente dentro de Zim, quien empezó a gemir fuertemente. Dib nunca lo había penetrado de esa manera. Salía y entraba de una forma tan rápida y fuerte que era inevitable que reaccionara de esa manera.

El movimiento de las caderas de Zim era realmente delicioso. Dib extrañaba sentir la calidez del interior del irken, sentir esos movimientos tan sensuales e invitantes, el sujetar esa frágil cintura, el escuchar esos intoxicantes gemidos, esos deliciosos labios, extrañaba tener a Zim de esa manera.

Zim imploraba que lo hiciera más rápido, realmente le encantaba cuando Dib lo penetraba. Una sensación indescriptible invadía su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir el más grande de los placeres. Y aunque cada vez que terminaban quedaba con una leve sensación de dolor y con la boca seca, amaba el proceso de cómo terminaba así.

Dib finalmente terminó dentro de Zim, y luego se recostó exhausto junto a él en la cama.

— ¿Qué te pareció?

—Se nota que ya estabas necesitado. —dijo Zim recuperando el aliento.

—Lo estaba, y mucho. Necesitaba volver a tenerte en mis brazos. Necesitaba volver a hacerte el amor.

Dib abrazó a Zim, quien le acarició la cabeza suavemente. Después de recuperar las energías nuevamente hicieron el amor hasta que simplemente no pudieron más. Ambos quedaron acostados, desnudos, abrazados debajo las cobijas. Zim no quería que ese dulce momento en el que estaban ahora se acabara nunca. Pero como todo lo bueno, tenía un final. Dib echó un vistazo a su reloj. Eran las 7:28. Era hora de volver a casa.

— ¿Mañana a la misma hora? —preguntó Dib, saliendo de la ducha y vistiéndose lo más rápido que podía.

—Claro que sí, amor. —Zim se levantó de la cama con la ropa interior puesta. —Me encantaría que te quedaras esta noche a dormir conmigo.

—A mí también me encantaría, pero no puedo. Te prometo que será pronto. Pero no hoy, espera un poco.

Dib salió por atrás de la casa y luego se dirigió a la suya. Gaz ya se encontraba dormida, por lo que a Dib no le fue mucho problema llegar tan noche a su casa.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
